Asuka Kazama vs. Shana
Asuka Kazama of Tekken (nominated by SentryNeo) fights Shana of Shakugan no Shana (nominated by ZackAttackX). Who will win Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: It looks at that man has once again triumphed against the beast. The mysterious figure looks at the two halves of the dead Grovyle. His leafy tail was swaying aimlessly to the wind. He then noticed an alert as he noticed the time manipulator, Shana. ???: I hope that this adjustment can make me see this fight compared to last time. Shana had cleaned her katana of the blood of the wastelander as she had looked at the launcher and could not decipher the language that was on it. Shana: Must be some demonic language. Speaking of which, I can sense of a strange aurora from that lady. She then got the ground and pulled out her sword as she stopped time. Shana then tried to slice Asuka's throat but Kazama knew that she was behind the Kazama member. Asuka: What a cowardly act. Asuka then got into her karate stance as Shana walked towards her. Shana: Why can't anything be easy. TIME FOR AN ENCORE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Unknown Theme) 60 Shana was walking up to Asuka Kazama with her katana blade a fiery red. She got closer towards the fighter but was met with a kick, sending Shana flying hard into the ground. Asuka then used a kick and punch to attack Shana. However, a quick deflection caused her attacks to be ineffective. Shana: Sneaky move. 52 Shana was about to activate her katana when she was met with a punch to the jaw. Asuka Kazama was not letting the time manipulator off so easily as she grabbed her and slammed her to the ground followed by a kick to the face. Had a Fireblade not appeared in front of the Kazama she would have continued her offensive on the ninja. Asuka: Your trickery will not fool me. 46 Before the fighter could even take the shot an arm grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Shana and the Kazama family member then got up as the two stares each other down. Shana: You have been a trone on my side. Kazama: That sword is your downfall. It will destroy you. Shana: It is useless, I must stay the flame haze. Now let us finish this. Kazama: Whatever you throw at me I will give you more. 38 Shana: Then have some more! She blitzes past Kazama nearly a dozen more times, each time slicing Asuka with a different part of her katana until she lands on the ground and the fighter is still suspended in the air, surrounded by a star of 12 slashes and punches sigils. With a wave of fire, all of them charge and fire beams of flames towards Asuka, trapping her in a prison of energy. As she suffers, Shana leaps at the Asuka Kazama, preparing to end her once and for all. With a slash, she sends the Kazama family member into the ground, where she lands with an explosion that covers the area in ash and smoke. Asuka: What a joke?!! 25 Without her even noticing a shard of loose metal came and struck the Flame Haze in the back of her head. This caused the flame shield to fall. Asuka walked towards Shana who was knocked unconscious as her fist glows a bluish-green, ready to put an end to what she believed was Shana's existence. However, Shana then opened her eyes, unnoticed by Asuka Kazama. Shana: Not so fast! 17 Asuka: Time for some revenge for that! Asuka then created multiple versions of herself as she hit the surprised Shana as she slams to the ground. Before she had time to recover, Asuka was about to blow up her head with a punch. However, the time manipulation took it as it covered the ground crimson. Shana: You little... 10 Asuka then shot several more projectiles at the flame haze. However, Shana was able to deflect most of them projectiles away from her. In a charged kick, Asuka then kicked the katana so hard that it shattered her firey katana. Shana: How is that possible. 4 Asuka: Machine Gun Kick! With every kick, Asuka Kazama kicked each of Shana's limbs. Her final blow was a wind-up kick to her torso. The pressure from that kick causes the time manipulator to explode. K.O. The limbs and heads came flying back down as each was impaled by a shard of her destroyed katana. Asuka Kazama then scrapped blood from her shoes after her powerful kick. Asuka: Where ever I am this doesn't look good. I truly must find a way to come home. Kazama who was gracious in victory walked as she noticed a ruined city in the distance, however, an ash storm was looming nearby. Results ???: Your time finally caught up to you. This always happens to that misuse their time manipulation abilities. Kazama, your skills and speed have kept you alive for now. This melee's winner is Asuka Kazama by Death!!! (Cue Asuka Kazama Theme - Unofficial Tekken Character Theme OST - Manji Valley) Winning Combatant: Asuka Kazama: 13 Shana: 0 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Asuka's path here!!